


How To Care For A Sad Person

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Too Much, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Don’t copy to another site, Jason Todd is a good brother, Tic Tok, Tim Drake loves coffee, inspired works, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: Red Robin is sad.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	How To Care For A Sad Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustThatOneGirl1815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/gifts).
  * Inspired by [QUARANTINED: RED ROBIN’S TIK TOK ACCOUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265) by [JustThatOneGirl1815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815). 



The camera zoomed in on a huddled figure on a couch. The body was clad in snugly looking Kid Flash sweatpants and a large sweatshirt clearly belonging to someone much bigger. They also had their head buried deep in a pillow.

The camera moved closer as the person filming approached. 

“You okay (Bleep)?” A voice clearly belonging to Red Hood asked as a hand reached out to poke the pile of human and pillow.

*

1\. Lay blanket out

Red Hood layed out a blanket on the floor at the foot of the couch.

*

2\. Pick up sad person

Hood stood on the couch and scooped up Red Robin who began to cling to him like a baby koala.

*

3\. Lay sad person in blanket

Hood bent down as if to gently lay his brother in the blanket but instead dropped him the rest of the way, unrepentant smirk clear on his face.

“Oof! What are you doing?”

*

4\. Rol them like a sushi

Red Robin’s face could not be clearly seen by the camera; it was a toss up whether he was bemusedly going along with Hood’s antics or just didn’t have the will to fight it. 

Hood rolled his little brother up in the blanket.

*

5\. Place sad roll on bed/couch/comfy place

Hood carried the sad roll to what looked like a large blanket fort. There was a crude sign, half blurred out, pinned to one of the walls proudly proclaiming “Property of [redacted]” and bearing a crayon rendition of Nightwing and Robin. 

The sad roll was placed snugly inside the fort and the camera caught a brilliant shot of RR’s disgruntled, pouting face.

Hood just grinned at him like the smug asshole he is and pet his head.

*

6\. Hug roll close

Hood entered on screen again with what looked like Nightwing thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He dropped Nightwing on his ass next to the disgruntled RR sad roll.

“Do your hug thing Dickhead.”

“What?” Nightwing was clearly bewildered. “Wait is this about the coffee thing?”

RR’s face crumbled.

*

7\. Put on rols favorite movies

Nightwing was doing his best impression of an octopus hugging RR. The camera moved to show a laptop had been setup and was playing Pacific Rim.

*

8\. Feed roll snacks

Spoiler was shoving chips in RR’s face. She looked straight at the camera with the most deadpan expression and stated, “Let it be known that I am only doing this because Hood promised to make me waffles. Hood makes the best waffles.”

*

9\. Make sure roll is well hydrated. Tears make roll dehydrated.

Spoiler was holding a sports drink with a curly straw up to RR’s lips.

“That’s not coffee.”

“Drink the damn drink (bleep).”

*

10\. Happy lil’ sushi roll

Red Robin looked to be hiding a smile behind the blanket he was wrapped up in. Spoiler was now pouting beside him and Nightwing was curled up into his side.

*

Comments:

“HaPpY LiL’ sUsHi RoLl”

“What happened to RR?”

“He is a SaD rOlL!!!”

“Oh snap! Did someone mess with RR’s coffee???”

“Spoiler: I’m here for the waffles ONLY!”

“Honestly me tho”

“NW and R build pillow forts OoO”

“but who drew the drawing”

“NW duh.”

“how u kno”

“R would never.”

“tru”

“Love how RH just threw NW at him and like demanded he hug him. Like RH couldn’t do it so he made NW do it for him.

“the feels man! the feels!!!”

“Truly a work of art”

“This famly bro”

“Hey Spoiler! Come hang out with me! I’ll bribe you with waffles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art:  
> Ian and his lil sister :3 Article: galactic-cephalopod (Tumblr) Art: YMB (Yasmin F)  
> https://m.facebook.com/pg/webtoonfreshmen/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1102012389849444
> 
> Inspired by fan fiction:  
> QUARANTINED: RED ROBIN’S TIC TOK ACCOUNT by JustThatOneGirl1815  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265/chapters/55471618


End file.
